Castle of Evil
by Finnyfin
Summary: An old castle that is home to the family of evil and their servants. No one dares go near until one ma decides to go. But he is not proving it's safe. Heis only looking for a job. SuFin, Side of too many pairings to list Bad summary Rating might go up as story goes on
1. Prolog

Long ago there was a castle that no one dared to enter. For there was told to be a family of evil to live there.

No one would even go near it. Once long ago a man did, he never returned. At night if one was to listen you could hear screams of pain and agony.

For over 100 years no one dared to go near…until one night a man from Sweden, in search for a job, was lead to the mysterious castle…

**A/N**

**Ok so I found these corresponding SuFin pictures where it was like daughter of evil or something. So I decided to write it into a story. I would recommend listening to either: Rin Kagamine's Daughter of Evil or Len Kagamine's Servant of Evil I listened to both writing this. Sorry about short prolog not much you can have for it.**


	2. Chapter 1

Berwald looked up at the castle and raised an eyebrow. Vines were covering some of the walls. He looked back at the paper the strange man had handed him. He was looking for a job and the man said he could find one here. The Swede had hesitated to go to the castle. He had heard the stories of the evil family. But it was his only chance.

The Swede shrugged as he walked up to the castle's doors and knock as loud as he could.

The door slowly opened a crack as someone peaked through it. Suddenly it flew open to show a tall man, not quite as tall as Berwald but still tall, with spiky blond hair and blue eyes. Also the strange man was wearing a dress shirt with dress pants, "Are you actually a person?"

Berwald raised an eyebrow, "Ja…"

"Holy crap!"

Suddenly there was a sweet silky voice from in the castle, "Mathias? What are you shouting about?"

Mathias stepped aside, "I'm sorry…It's just…someone came to see us."

There was suddenly a furry of footsteps and a boy, not much younger then Berwald, appeared in the door. He was wearing a huge red dress with black lace trim and the long sleeves were slipped off the shoulders. What held the dress were spegetty straps. He looked at Berwald a moment before speaking, "Good day, sir. I am Tino, owner of this castle. And this is Mathias, one of the servants. What brings you here?"

Berwald blinked in surprise. From all the stories he heard, the owners were the family of evil. Yet this boy had the cutest smile the Swede had ever seen. And his eyes were only filled with joy, no evil, "I c'me look'n' fer a job…a m'n said I c'ld f'nd one here."

Tino looked Berwald up and down before nodding, "My brother might be able to find you a job…"

"Br'ther?"

Tino's smile faded and his eye lids relaxed, "Yes. My brother Ivan. He was actually my cousin but after his parents died he joined us and became my brother…Now please enter. Make yourself at home. I will send Erik for you once Ivan is ready…Mathias take him to the living corroders…"

Mathias bowed with just his head, "With pleasure." Tino nodded and turned to walk up the stairs. Mathias turned back to Berwald, a wide grin on his face, "Well follow me! Normally, Tino is never that excited anymore. You must be special!"

Berwald gave him a questioning look but didn't speak as he followed Mathias down some corridors to a room that had a fire place and 2 couches, "Just sit here and, as Tino said, Erik should be here soon!"

The Swede watched as Mathias left before sitting on the couch. He watched the fire, not able to get the boy, Tino, out of his head. The red dress had made the boy's violet eyes stand out and made his skin, most likely already pale, look almost white. The Swede was deep in thought when someone tapped his shoulder. Berwald looked over and saw a man with dull blue-violet eyes and blond hair with a cross clip, "Ivan is ready for you…" His voice was emotionless.

Berwald figured that this was Erik, "'lr'ght…"

"Follow me…" Berwald nodded and followed Erik up a flight of stairs and to a room that looked like an office, "Ivan…Berwald is here."

A tall man, taller than Berwald for sure, with silver-blond hair looked at them, he had dark purple eyes, "Thank you Erik. You may leave now, da." Berwald raised an eyebrow at the Russian accent, "So this is who Tino wanted me to see?" Berwald nodded. Ivan walked up to him. The Russian was wearing a red uniform with black trim, like Tino's dress. Ivan looked the Swede over before a small grin crossed his face, "I have the perfect job for you, da~." Berwald stiffened slightly at the Russian's voice, "You will be my brother's personal servant."

**A/N**

**I'm trying. I have like 8 fanfictions I am working on. 4 (not including this one) I am typing and 3 I am still planning out on paper. Then I am not getting into all my one-shots I already have written on paper I will post when I don't feel like posting chapters. So if this one gets slow points don't get mad.**

**I haven't decided if I am going to have anything worth the rating of M yet so it is atm rated T but it might change as I get further into this story.**


	3. Chapter 2

Tino pulled on his gloves before walking into the kitchen. Feliciano, the Italian cook, was quickly working on the next meal, "Moi Feli. What are you making? It smells good."

"Ve~. Thank you Tino, you say that every time. I'm making this kind of meat ball that Lovino found in an old recipe book~." The Italian showed the Finn a small piece of paper.

"Swedish meat balls?" Feliciano nodded, "Very odd name. It's worth a try. Be sure to make a little more for one more person."

The Italian looked at him, "Why?"

"We have a new servant. Ivan is giving him a job now."

"Ve! How exciting~! We've never had a new person arrive."

Tino nodded, "He's a little scary though. He seems to always be glaring."

"Hm~. So your brother can give him a job as a scarecrow~."

Tino laughed a little, "Well, I'd say that if you look past the glare Berwald is a handsome man…"

Feliciano looked at Tino a moment before smiling, "You like him~?"

"What? No!" Tino turned to leave, "I should go check on Felix…He is preparing my horse for my ride later…"

Feliciano nodded, "I'll see you for lunch."

…

Berwald was lead to a room by a German man with slicked back hair named Ludwig, "You vill be staying in this room…Francias should be here later to show you around the rest of the castle before lunch."

The Swede nodded, "Th'nk you…" The German bowed slightly and left. Not too long later a man with long blond hair and a stubby beard appeared.

"Bonjour~! My name iz Francias." He spoke with a heavy French accent.

"Mh…'m B'rw'ld…"

…

Tino watched as Felix groomed the Finn's large black horse that Ivan had red streaks dyed into her main and tail, "Did I like…hear right? There is a new servant being totally hired?"

"Yeah…Ivan is giving him his duty…"

"That's like, totally amazing. No one ever like visits here."

"I know Felix…"

…

As lunch was called an Italian boy named Lovino showed him to his spot. The long table was already half filled. He recognized most of them, Ludwig, Francias, Ivan, Erik, Mathias, a Hungarian woman named Elizabeta and her Prussian boyfriend Gilbert, along with an Austrian named Roderick and Lovino. As they waited more people joined. All wearing red and, or black.

Finally a man with long hair, wearing a skirt, entered and was followed by Tino. There were 2 empty spots, one next to the Swede the other next to a man that was called Toris. Felix sat next to Toris and Tino waited a moment, staring, before taking his place next to Berwald.

When the Finn was seated everyone seemed to say a prayer in their own language before talking amongst each other as if it was a high school lunch room. Berwald simple looked down at his plate until Tino spoke to him, "So Berwald…What did my brother assign you?" The Russian was on the opposite side of the table.

"He…He t'ld me 'm ta be yer p'rs'nal serv'nt…" Tino let out a small sweet laugh, "Th't's f'nny?"

"A little. Oh how Ivan takes care of me. You see he worries to much about me."

"Haha! You can say that again!" Berwald and Tino looked over to an American, Alfred, "Ivan didn't let anyone be Tino's servant. He said he was waiting for "the right man"."

"Shut up you bloody git…" The British man, Arthur, said through gritted teeth, "Before you go on about being a bloody hero…"

"But I am the hero!"

Tino rolled his eyes and looked back to Berwald, smiling sweetly, "So…Since it looks like we will be spending some time together…Why don't you tell me about yourself?"


	4. Chapter 3

Once lunch was finished every started walking to do their respected duties. Once Ivan had left Tino and Berwald were the only 2 left. The Finn didn't look at the Swede as he stood, "I am going for a ride. So if you do not wish to get on my brother's bad side I would recommend you join me. Felix will have your horse prepared."

Berwald nodded as he stood as well. The Swede thought a moment before something hit him, "H'rse?"

Tino began to leave, Berwald following, "Yes, horse. Haven't you ever ridden one?"

The Swede remembered when he was 6 that he fell from one but he replied, "No…"

The Finn looked back at him and looked him up and down as is he didn't believe him, "Alright. It's simple. But I'll have Felix saddle up Butter-cup for you."

Berwald nodded, '_B'tter-cup?...Sounds l'ke a good h'rse…sm'll too…_' He thought, '_M'ybe a paint…_'

As they entered the barn there were 2 horses already saddled, "Ah. Felix is getting faster." Tino sounded amused. Berwald only raised an eyebrow. He didn't have any memory of Tino telling Felix to saddle up another horse.

He simply shrugged it off and looked at the horses. One was a large Frisian, her black coat shimmering, with red streaks in her main and tail. The other made Berwald almost shiver, it was a palomino colored Clydesdale, it had dark blue streaks in its own main and tail, "Wh'ch one is…"

Tino walked next to the Clydesdale and patted her neck, "This is Butter-cup." He started to stroke her nose, "She's a sweetie. If you just hold the reigns she'll lead." Berwald swallowed harshly before walking over to Butter-cup. Tino smiled and walked to his horse and mounted, "I'll try to go easy on you."

…

At the beginning Berwald had clung to Butter-cup's main until Tino finally slowed his horse to a walk. They continued through the forest at a simple trot. The castle was out of view when the Swede spoke, "H'w f'r 're we go'n'?"

Tino looked back at him, "Not too far…Just to the town and back."

"Ya've seen th' t'wn?"

Tino rolled his eyes but smiled, "Yes I have. It's not like I hide out in my castle and isolate me and my servants from the world beyond."

"So th'y st'll go ta see f'mly?"

Tino chuckled, the most adorable chuckle Berwald has ever heard, "They don't have to. Everyone was born and raised in the castle like myself."

"Re'lly?"

"Yeah. I can tell you who is related to who."

"'t could h'lp…"

Tino pulled back so his horse trotted next to Berwald's, "Well we can start with families. Lovino and Feliciano are obviously twins. Ludwig and Gilbert are also brother's. Alfred and Mathew are twins. Then Erik and Bjord are brothers. Then Vash is Lilli's older brother and Yao is Junjie's (Hong Kong), Jia's (Taiwan) and Kiku's older brother…"

"Th't's all?" Berwald was surprised.

"I believe so." Tino reigned his horse to a stop, "This is where we turn back…"

Berwald looked straight ahead and saw the town. There was a single woman looking down a path, seeming to be in debate if she should go or not. The Swede looked down at his horse and turned her. Tino looked at him in surprise before looking at the woman then back to him. The Finn turned his horse and trotted after him, "Hey, what is wrong?" Berwald shook his head, "…I order you to tell me."

Berwald looked to the Finn, "Th't w's m' m'ther…"

Tino looked at him in shock, "Your…mom?" The Swede nodded, "If you wish you may either give her a call or send her a letter to tell her you have a job."

Berwald nodded once when Tino broke into a canter, the Swede cussed under his breath before kicking his horse to go into a canter as well.


	5. Chapter 4

Once they returned Tino sent Berwald to change into his uniform. The Swede looked at it for a long moment. It was a black dress shirt with a red tie and a red over jacket and black dress pants with matching dress shoes. Berwald carefully folded the black collar down over the tie before leaving his room.

Tino was standing in the hall and looked him up and down. The Finn quickly walked up to the Swede and flipped the collar up before taking a step back and smiling, "That suits you more." Berwald raised an eyebrow, "Now I have…something to attend to…You may explore the home. I will meet up with you again at diner."

With that Tino turn down to walk down the hall. Berwald watched as he disappeared. The Swede carefully turned to go the opposite direction of the Finn.

He turned down a hallway and was greeted by Mathias, "Heya! You lost?"

The Swede shook his head, "T'no t'ld me ta meet 'p w'th 'im 'gain at d'ner…"

"Well then!" Mathias put an arm around Berwald's shoulders, "You'll for sure get lost in this place on your own!"

Berwald pealed the Dane's arm off of him as Erik emerged from the dark, "There are so many people in this castle, Mathias…I doubt he will get lost…"

Mathias made a pouty face, as if he was only 4 and his mother wouldn't buy him that piece of candy he wanted, "Fine…We'll see you later Waldy."

Berwald twitched at the name as the 2 walked past him. He continued to walk down the hall and turned to walk down a flight of stairs. At the bottom he nearly tripped over a small girl that was apparently chasing something, "Oh! I'm sorry sir!" The girl wore a black maid dress with red trim with a gray apron and a purple ribbon in her hair.

"Tis 'lr'ght…Wh't were ya do'n'?"

"I was trying to catch Tino's dog. She got out of her pen. If I don't get her back I don't want to think of what Ivan would do." She spoke in a quiet voice.

Berwald thought a moment, "Dun' w'rry…'ll h'lp ya c'tch her."

The girl smiled, "You will? Thank you sir."

"Mh. M' n'me 's B'rw'ld."

"I'm Lilli." Berwald recognized the name. Vash's little sister, "Hana ran this way! Come on!"

The Swede followed Lilli down a hall where they saw a small white dog, with a black ribbon tied around her neck. Berwald motioned Lilli to go on the other side of the small puppy. Once the small dog was caught did Lilli relax. The Swede carefully patted Hana's head as Lilli spoke, "So you're Tino's new servant?"

Berwald nodded, "Wh't's yer j'b in th' c'stle."

Lilli giggled and held the puppy up a bit higher, "You're looking at her. I take care of Hana when Tino is busy."

Berwald raised an eyebrow, "Sounds l'ke ya 'njoy yer j'b."

Lilli nodded, "It's better than my big brother's."

"Wh't's yer br'ther's j'b?" Berwald asked as the 2 began walking to, where the Swede guessed, was Hana's pen.

"He's the hunter. He goes out into the forest and hunts for the meat." Lilli looked straight ahead, "Sure we can go to town to get meat but Ivan says it's better if we only go there for stuff we cannot hunt or grow ourselves."

"Mh…H've ya been ta th' t'wn?"

"Yeah. With my brother. Ivan sent us to town to sell some of the extra meat."

Berwald nodded. The 2 had small conversations while walking the long distance to the pen.

…

Tino watched, in slight jealousy, from a distance as Berwald walked with the small servant, narrowing his eyes slightly. The Swede, in the amount of time the Finn had in contact with him, talked less with him then he has with Lilli. He couldn't even get the handsome man to bat an eye to him…


	6. Chapter 5

Again at diner everyone sat in the same places as from lunch. Conversations started slower than earlier but in no time the room was filled with laughter and talking. Berwald looked over at Tino, noticing a thick black ribbon tied around his neck, a giant bow in the back. Tino didn't say anything as he ate but looked as if something was troubling him. Berwald hesitated before speaking to the Finn, "S'meth'n' th' m'tter?"

Tino jumped slightly, "Yes. I am fine. Did you meet anyone in your exploring?" Berwald only nodded. The Finn licked his lips before speaking again, "After diner I will be going to the stables to work with the newest foal. You will be joining me to help?"

Berwald was surprised at the question but nodded. He mentally slapped himself. Although he rode one earlier, he could not bring himself to trust the huge creatures.

…

"Berwald…Please come here." The Swede walked from his spot by the fence to where Tino stood with a small, most likely born only 2 months ago, brown and white pinto with pink stripes in his hair, "Please hold this rope." The Finn handed Berwald a pink rope. "I am going to get his lunging crop…"

The Swede nodded taking the lead rope. Tino smiled before walking into the barn. Berwald looked at the small foal. It was the same height as Tino so he only came up to the Swede's shoulders. Berwald carefully reached over and stroked Ruusu's* neck, along the hairline. It was odd that all the horses either had Finnish names or English. Obviously Tino spent most of his time in the stables, otherwise Felix would be the one training Ruusu.

Tino returned with, what looked like, just a larger version of a pink riding crop. Berwald tightened his hold on the lead rope, had starting too really like this pony, "Wh't's th't fer?"

Tino giggled, causing Berwald to blush slightly, "Don't worry. It's not to hurt Ruusu. It's just to get him moving." Tino took the lead rope from Berwald, "I will show you." The Finn stepped away from Berwald and held the very end of the rope. He made a small clicking sound and slapped the stick part of the crop behind Ruusu.

The colt flinched slightly but started to walk forward. Tino, not satisfied with the pace, gently tapped Ruusu on the rump, the foal picked up the pace to a quick trot. After a moment the Finn slapped the crop in front of Ruusu causing him to start trotting in the other direction. Finally Tino pulled Ruusu to a stop and walked back to Berwald, "See? No harm done. Just gets him moving."

Berwald nodded once when he realized the sun was almost gone. The Swede gently took the lead rope from Tino, "Tis l'te…"

Tino looked at the sun before turning back, retightening his outer black corset with the front strings, "So I shall be heading inside. You will be able to groom and put Ruusu away on your own, I'm sure…" Berwald nodded, "Good. I shall see you in the morning…" With that Tino walked away.

Berwald couldn't help but stair at the Finn's butt as he left. Once Tino was out of sight the Swede looked to the foal who looked back at him with an accusing look, "Wh't?" Ruusu gave him a look that almost made him seem like he was angry, "H'y. I c'n't h'lp 't…" The colt nudged him with his shoulder, "H'y!" Berwald smiled slightly and started to lead him to the barn, "Dun' bl'me me th't he h's a n'ce b'tt." Ruusu head butted the Swede's back. Berwald chuckled once and shook his head.

…

Tino sighed as he watched Berwald sort of tussling with Ruusu who kept nudging and head butting him. The Finn felt himself blush. He always loved horses. Seeing the Swede, actually somewhat, smiling and playing with the colt made him blush a deeper red. Then he thought back to when Berwald was talking with Lilli and his blush faded slightly before turning. A slight darkness seemed to form around him as he walked down the hall, pulling his gloves on tighter.

**A/N**

**Ruusu*= Rose in Finnish**


	7. Chapter 6

Ivan walked down the hall, once diner was finished, with both his assistant, Holland, and servant, Natalie. The Russian was about to speak when Holland did, "Are you sure this Berwald person is the right choice to be Tino's servant?"

"What are you saying?" Natalie asked.

"I'm only saying, can we trust him?"

Ivan seemed to think a moment before speaking, "He's a simple man from the town, da. He will be fine." The Russian then gave a wave of his hand to dismiss the subject of Berwald, "Has there been any other news?"

Holland took an intake from his pipe before speaking, a cloud of very dark smoke surrounded his head, as he sighed, taking out a note pad, "Yao pulled another prank on the guards by saying someone was scaling the wall…"

"And?"

"No one was hurt…"

"Good." Ivan nodded, "I will have a…chat with Yao…What else is there?"

Holland nodded before continuing his list of events that took place in the castle.

…

Alfred looked out over the woods and yawned. He jumped as Arthur tapped his shoulder, "You seem tired…you should get some rest."

"Not yet! If the castle is attacked and I'm caught sleeping who knows what Ivan would do?"

"It'll look better than being caught sleeping on the castle wall you git." Arthur took out his spell book, "If you do not go on your own I will make you…"

"Fine, fine…" Alfred waved a hand to Arthur, "But remember…" He smiled, "I'm the hero and will be here at the first notice." Arthur rolled his eyes and shooed the American to the ladder that lead down from the wall.

…

Erik pulled up the last weed from the garden before looking over at Antonio as he checked his vegetables. The Norwegian let out a long breath and turned to look over his flowers, black and red roses with a small patch of 4-5 lilies of the valley. He looked back at Antonio who spoke, "Does anyone ever even come out here to see these?"

Erik's eyes dulled more than usual as he replied, "Mathias visits me sometimes when I'm working…Than Tino sometimes comes out here during his classes with Ludwig…"

"Hm. I should try getting Lovino out here with me…The black roses would complement him."

Erik's eyes turned an almost black, "I would not recommend picking them…"

"No, no I wouldn't do that. You work too hard on all this."

"That's because this and all the flower plants are my only job in this castle…"

"You have a point. What if you try smiling more? Might help the day go by."

Erik shook his head, "I can't smile…"

"Or show emotions . I know, I know…Well I'm heading in. I'll see you at breakfast."

"Whatever…"

…

Kiku held out a large picture frame to Bjord. The Icelander took it and looked at the photo a moment, "Is this a painting or Tino on Punainen*?"

The Japanese man nodded, "Ivan requested it to reprace the ord one of his originar father."

"Ah. Finally that old thing was very dull and I've wanted to get rid of it." Bjord smiled.

"My grandfather drew that photo."

"Oh! Sorry. But it's true you know?"

"Yes…very."

Bjord was about to speak when Junjie, Kiku's brother from Hong Kong, walked up, "Would anyone like a snack before bed? Tino is having me ask everyone so I can take it their rooms later." Both Kiku and Bjord shook their heads, "Suit yourselves."

…

Tino sat in his room when there was a knock at his door. The Finn stood and opened it to reveal Francias, "What do you need?"

"I was sent by your brozer to see if zere iz anyzing you wish for me to bring you?" The French butler bowed slightly.

Tino shook his head, "If I needed anything I would have sent for you or Elizabeta to get Berwald…"

Francias bowed the traditional butler way, "Of course…How silly of moi. I will leave you to rest now, oui."

"Thank you, Francias," Tino nodded his head once as the French man returned to his straight posture and turned to leave.

Francias met up with the Hungarian maid, "So what do we tell Ivan?" Francias shrugged.

…

Yekaterina finished her last stitch in Eduard's black over vest as he finished the last bit of fixing Holland's laptop. Raivis quickly popped in, "Hey guys…"

Yekaterina looked up at him, "Hey Raivis. How's the house keeping going?"

"Fine…Did you guys see Tino's new servant?" Both nodded, "He's scary isn't he?"

"Oh he isn't too bad." Eduard spoke, "Nothing can be scarier than what is in this castle…"

**A/N**

**Punainen- Finnish for Red and is the name of Tino's horse.**

**I'm working on getting this story more about all the characters instead of only Berwald and Tino, but they are still pretty much the main people in this.**


	8. Chapter 7

Berwald walked down the hall, trying to remember where his room was. He turned the corner and nearly ran into Gilbert, an albino Prussian, "Whoa! Heya new guy!" The silver haired man grinned and took a step back. Berwald nodded once in reply, "You lost? Cause no one ever comes down here on purpose."

"Wh'?" The Swede raised an eyebrow.

"Well, this is where we keep the birds." Gilbert walked over to the curtains and pulled them back to reveal a puffin, bald eagle and a small yellow bird, "And I being the most awesome of all take care of them!"

"Th're 're 'nly three…"

"Well…Yeah but the eagle is harder to deal with since it tries to eat my little Gilbird~." Gilbert reached into the cage and took out the yellow bird.

Berwald raised an eyebrow again, "Ya g've 't th' s'me name as yers'lf…"

"BIRD not Bert…Besides my name is awesome just like me so it wouldn't matter anyway~."

Berwald shock his head, "'ll leave ya ta yer w'rk…" The Swede turned and walked back down the hall.

…

The next day Berwald woke, dressed in his uniform, and walked down the halls. All the walls and flooring were either black or read, like the outfits. Berwald turned a corner and found Feliciano pinned to the wall by Ludwig, "Vill you just listen to me?!"

Berwald froze and stepped back around the corner, not knowing if he should go another way or stay, "Ve- What do you mean, Luddy? I always listen." The Swede turned and walked down the opposite hall before either of the 2 spoke again, deciding that this was a conversation that he shouldn't hear.

As he got a safe distance he say Lilli, "H'y…"

The small girl jumped and looked at him, "Morning!"

Berwald examined her a moment and saw that her left eye was bruised, "Wh't h'pp'n'd?"

Lilli blinked in confusion then seemed to understand and tap under her eye, "This? I fell down the stairs." Before Berwald could speak a man dressed in a black hunting outfit with red trim walked up behind Lilli.

"Who's this?" The man had a strong Swiss-German accent.

Lilli looked at him, "Brother, this is Berwald the new servant."

The Swede nodded his head once to Vash. The Swiss looked him up and down then nodded once in reply before taking Lilli's hand, "Come, Lilli…Let us leave Berwald to his duties…"

Berwald watched as they left, wondering what his duties were since Tino was nowhere in sight. The Swede turned to almost crash into a woman with long brown hair in a red maid dress with black trim and a black apron, "Berwald?" He nodded once, "Mathew (Canada) and Bella (Belgium) say that breakfast is ready and Tino wishes for you to walk with him to the dining hall…"

Berwald waited to see if Elizabeta would say where the Finn was but she only turned and started to walk back down the hall. The Swede quickly spoke out, "Wh're 's T'no."

Elizabeta giggled but kept walking as she spoke, "He will find you…"

Berwald raised an eyebrow and started to back away. When he turned he had no clue where he was. There was only 2 doors, one had a soft blue light coming from the bottom.

He was about to turn and leave again when one of the doors, the one with the blue light, opened and Tino stepped out. The Finn seemed to be struggling with something behind him when he looked at Berwald and grinned, "Will you help me tighten my corset?"


	9. Chapter 8

Ivan walked down the hall to Tino's room. He had a small discussion with Mathew, one of the breakfast cooks, when he realized that the Finn would be up soon and would need help with his corset.

The Russian always helped his brother with tightening the article of clothing. He was close to the hall of both his and Tino's bedrooms when he heard a familiar gasp then moaning.

Ivan began walking faster when he heard Tino's voice gasp out, "Berwald~!"

Ivan turned the corner to the rooms and shouted, "What is going o-…" The Russian stopped in his tracks taking in the sight before him.

Tino had pinned himself to the wall while Berwald held the ties for the Finn's corset and was pulling, "Oh, Ivan." Tino looked over at Ivan as Berwald gave the ties another pull, "Good morn—Gha!" Tino's eyes widened and his fists clenched and he pressed himself more against the wall as he took a struggled gasp, "Berwald! Too tight!" The Swede gave an apologetic grunt before loosening the corset by pulling the ties that were strung into the corset. Tino took a deep inhale and relaxed, "Thank you…"

Ivan crossed his arms as Tino removed himself from the wall and stood next to Berwald, "…This is why only I tighten Tino's corset…da?"

Berwald tried not to flinch when the Finn spoke his response, "Well…Berwald is my servant so now the job falls on him. If you argue, you should remember 2 things…1, who put Berwald in his position and 2, who runs the house…"

Ivan's eyes darkened as his gaze flicked to Berwald. The Swede took a step back in slight fear, "Breakfast is ready…" Ivan's closed his eyes, the dark aura seeming to disappear as he adjusted his scarf, "You should not take too long…"

Tino nodded his head to him, "We will be down momentarily." The Russian nodded in return before turning and leaving. Berwald hesitantly stepped forward and saw Tino's face. It was serious, his eyes dark, almost as dark Ivan's had been. The Swede was about to speak when the Finn's face returned to its normal, feminine stoic, form, "Right…Shall we begin to walk down?" Tino grinned slightly, "Or do you wish to…" He traced his finger along the Swede's chest, "Do other things?"

The Swede raised an eyebrow, "Tis yer ch'ice…'m 'nly yer s'rv'nt…"

Tino sighed and pulled his hand away from him, his grin fading, "Alright…We shall attend the meal…then we shall be going down to the stables…"

**A/N**

**Sorry this chapter is so late…But the chapters to come are going to be later because school has started and I am taking collage level classes. But I'll try to publish at least 1 chapter a month…with luck.**


	10. Chapter 9

Francias walked down the halls toward Ivan's office. Being the butler he was commonly running back and forth between Ivan and Tino doing their bidding. But since Berwald arrived the previous day he was only summoned by Ivan lately. Normally only to clean whatever mess Yao made from his pranks. The French man swore that the Chinese man was the most immature person in the history of the castle.

As he rounded a corner Francias saw that a table was turned over with a vase balancing on one of the legs and the painting that was hanging over it was taken down and someone had drawn a mustache on the glass that was protecting the painting. Francias shook his head at it. The painting was of Tino's late mother. She was a good woman.

The French man decided to report it to Ivan once he arrived.

…

Lovino sighed as he pulled out one of the huge pots before looking to his twin, "Do you have any clue what we are going to make?"

Feliciano shook his head, "Tino might have to send someone to town to get more food. We are almost out…"

"Why didn't Mathew or Bella tell him?" Feliciano shrugged, "Well what if we make..." Lovino flipped through their lunch recipe index cards before pulling one out, "Kukkakaalilaatikko* with a side of Nisu Bread*?"

Feliciano thought a moment then spoke, "That sounds good. We have the ingredients and Tino should enjoy having a meal from his respected country."

Lovino nodded, "Then we should get started. We can tell Tino of the food shortage after he eats."

…

Tino glanced up at Berwald as they walked to the dining hall, "Fix your collar…" The Finn looked back ahead.

Berwald raised an eyebrow, "Tis f'xed…"

"No…It's down. Wear it like I had you yesterday…" Berwald took a side glance to Tino before complying, "Good…" Tino turned his head and looked the Swede over again before a slight grin spread on his lips. Slowly he ran a finger up Berwald's chest and carefully unbuttoned the first top button that was buttoned. Berwald flinched and gave him a questioning look, "I like that more too."

…

Berwald watched from the corner of his eye as Tino gently dabbed the corners of his mouth with a napkin. The Swede lowly blinked as he looked back forward and readjusted his tie slightly by loosening it. Tino cleared his throat slightly, they were the last 2 in the dining hall, "Shall we head out to the barn?"

Berwald raised an eyebrow and was about to speak when the 2 Italian brothers appeared, just about out of nowhere, "Tino," Lovino bowed at the waist before elbowing Feliciano to do the same, "W-We are here to inform you that…" He swallowed, "That we are almost out of food."

Tino looked straight ahead before closing his eyes and standing, Feliciano and Lovino flinched, "Very well…" He opened his eyes grinning, "Inform my brother that Berwald and I will be going to town."

**A/N**

**Kukkakaalilaatikko*- a kind of hot dish (or casserole depending on where you are from) from Finland**

**Nisu Bread*- Finnish sweet bread**

**Uhg sorry this chapter I so late but studying for my college classes and normal classes I have little time to work on my stories. I just can't believe I have spent 9 chapters and you don't even know all the characters yet. So I will tell them now (using the normal country names instead of human).**

**Finland: Runs the house**

**Sweden: Tino's servant**

**Russia: Tino's cousin/brother**

**Lichtenstein: Dog handler**

**Poland: Horse handler**

**Denmark: Door man**

**Norway: Flower Gardener**

**Bjord: Hangs portraits**

**America: Guard**

**England: Guard**

**France: Butler**

**China: Dinner chef**

**Hong Kong: Makes snacks**

**Taiwan: Makes snacks for animals**

**Japan: portrait painter**

**Germany: Tino's tutor**

**Italy: Lunch chef**

**Romano: Lunch chef**

**Austria: Musician**

**Hungary: Maid**

**Prussia: Bird Handler**

**Spain: Vegetable Gardener**

**Switzerland: Hunter**

**Canada: Breakfast chef**

**Lithuania: Room designer**

**Estonia: Technician**

**Latvia: House keeper**

**Belgium: Breakfast chef**

**Netherlands: Ivan's assistant**

**Belarus: Ivan's servant**

**Ukraine: Tailor**

**Sychelles: Cat Handler**

**Greece: Cat Handler**

**Rome: Ex-portrait painter**

**Germania: Ex-tutor**


	11. Chapter 10

Berwald walked quickly next to Tino, "Wh't do ya mean th't we 're go'n' ta t'wn? Dun' ya s'nd 'thers fer ya?"

Tino giggled slightly, "Silly, silly Berwald~. I do sometimes go to town."

Berwald raised an eyebrow, "In th't 'utf't?"

Tino's giggle turned into a laugh, "No! Of course not~. I have an outfit for going into town."

"Y't I dun'…"

"Just take off the over coat and tie…You'll blend in perfectly," Tino turned to go to his room, "If you'll excuse me, I will change. Do as you wish until you are summoned. We'll meet at the front door."

The Swede watched as the Finn walked to his room. Once the door closed behind Tino Berwald looked down the hall to his room, which was surprisingly close to Tino's, '_Might as well get ready to go…_' He walked to his room to get ready.

…

Elizabeta was the one sent to tell Berwald that it was time to leave. As the Swede walked down the stairs to the front entrance he froze, seeing the Finn standing with his back to him. Tino was wearing a tight fitting red t-shirt with black, very, skinny jeans fitting to his feminine form. Berwald coughed slightly, trying to cover his blush that was most likely forming, and finished walking down the stairs. Tino turned and looked at him, revealing the shirt to be a v-neck, and smiled, "So I see we are both ready," he walked over the Swede placing a hand on his own chin in thought, "Something is missing though…"

Berwald raised an eyebrow, "'ll I did w's t'ke off th' j'cket 'n' tie l'ke ya s'id…"

"I see…But something is missing…" He took his hand off his chin and snapped his fingers, "I know!" He took one of Berwald's wrists, bringing it up slightly and unbuttoned it then rolled it up to the elbow, than did the same to the other side. The Finn took a step back a moment then went and unbuttoned 2 more of the buttons on the front of the Swede's shirt and grinned, "There…perfect."

The Swede raised an eyebrow again but didn't reply. There was the sound of footsteps from the stairs and they both looked at Mathias. The Dane hesitated, "Master Ivan wanted to be sure that you both remember to have a story for yourselves."

Tino's grin seemed to widen, "Tell him not to worry. I have one."

"Ya do?" Berwald sounded surprised. Tino only let out a small chuckle before turning and leaving the castle doors. The Swede followed before stepping to walk next to him, "W'ldn' 't be b'tter 'f I kn'w the st'ry?"

Tino giggled and clung to Berwald's arm, causing the Swede to look at him in shock, "Right. Our story is, is that we are a newly married couple that just moved to the woods and is taking a nice trip to the town." The Swede looked down and realized that the Finn did in fact have a simple wedding band on his left ring finger, he seemed to notice Berwald looking, "Look in your left pocket…sweety~."

Berwald used his free hand and reached into his pocket on his shirt and pulled out a simple wedding band of his own, "Wh'n d'd…"

"Put it on. We are getting close to town."

Berwald managed to put the ring on the proper finger without having Tino release his arm, "B't w'nt p'ple th'nk tis w'rd we 're b'y'n' so m'ch food?"

"Don't worry about it, hun," Tino smiled. As they continued to walk to town.

**A/N**

**Woo! I finally got it done! Sorry this is late but I have so much school work and studying. I think I even failed my French exam because of thinking of my fanfictions. ||D But anyway, I should get a chapter of Castle of Evil every Saturday. Also I'll hopefully start posting character pictures to DA. ^^**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**Okay so I've had a busy week and so this is a day late. Sorry this chapter is going to be short ;~; Next week it should be longer.**

The Roman sat in his rocking chair on one of the porches, sitting next to him was an elderly German. The Roman looked to the sky as the German spoke, "Remember vhen Ivan vas such a small child, Caesar?"

Caesar looked to the other elder, "…Who is Ivan, again?"

The German 's eyebrow twitched, "Tino's brother…"

"Ohh…Who's Tino?"

"Your employer…The one that runs the house."

"Ooh, who are you?"

The German finally gave in and slapped Caesar, "I am Otho, your husband…"

…

Berwald felt people staring at them as they walked throw the town square, Tino still hugging to his arm. The Swede took a glance around hoping that no one he knew was around, not that he knew that many people anyway.

They stepped into a small fruit store and looked around a moment before Tino went up to the counter and whispered to the man behind it. The man laughed before nodding. The Finn smiled and waved before returning to Berwald, holding his hand, "Shall we move on?"

Berwald put down the apple he was looking at, "Wh't w's th't 'bout?"

Tino giggled, "Awe~, are you jealous?"

The Swede blushed slightly but shook his head, "No…j'st c'r'ous…"

The Finn giggled again, "Well, don't worry about it, sweety."

…

At each store the Finn would do the same thing as he did at the fruit store. Finally when they returned to the castle they were greeted by Mathias who bowed at the waist, "I take it you had a pleasant day in town?"

Tino finally released Berwald's arm from their walk home and cleared his throat, "Yes…" His sophisticated manner, "Tell my brother that we have returned and that Berwald and I will be in the stables


	13. Halloween Special

**A/N**

**So as the title of this chapter says, it's a Halloween Special~! All it means is this is a side story. I figured it'd be a fun little thing since Halloween is a few days away and I haven't gotten that many ideas for a real chapter. This story takes place later on and doesn't really have anything to do with the story line but some events might be brought up in later chapters. Anyway, enjoy~!**

Berwald woke feeling as if something wasn't right. There was a sortof eerie feel. There was always the weird feeling of chills in the castle but the eeriness was worst. The Swede tried to shove it away and get ready.

When he stepped out of his room he immediately had to plaster himself against the door as Lilly ran past in a hurry, "Sorry!" She barely looked back, she was carrying a bundle of what looked to be fake spider-webs. The Swede raised an eyebrow, "I gotta finish this!" And she turned the corner.

Berwald shook it off and walked down the hall in the opposite way. Fake webs, dust and mechanical spiders were everywhere. Paintings were tilted, some even down. Things were out place and the placed looked as if no one had lived in it for hundreds of years, which is what the myth has said.

Finally Berwald reached Tino's room and nocked. The door opened slightly and Tino stepped out, grinning. He wasn't wearing his normal attire. Instead he wore a faded black dress with white lace trim, similar to the outfit in one of the older paintings. The dress was torn at the bottom. The Finn wore makeup to look to be a ghost, "Wh'-?"

"It's that day." Tino interrupted him and smiled, "The day that teenagers come here to try and prove that they are brave." He giggled.

"Wh't?"

"Halloween, my silly Berwald~." The Swede raised an eyebrow, was it Halloween already? "I have your outfit sent to your room. Put it on and come back so I can help you with your makeup."

…

Berwald felt weird in his costume. He was to be the man that had disappeared oh so many years ago. It was said the man was called there by the women's servants but he was never heard from again. The Swede wondered what he was supposed to do as this person.

…

Tino and Felix finished dressing the horses in their skeletal outfits. In the dark they seemed to be only bone. Tino smiled and looked up, "It's almost time. People will be showing soon." He turned to Berwald, "You ready to scare some teens?" The Swede nodded.

…

The tallest of the group turned to his 6 friends, "I bet we could spend the whole night there!"

"Billy…No. We'll be killed!" The girl in the blue fairy costume spoke.

"Relax Kate! Unless you're chicken?"

"I am not! I'm just worried!"

The boy in a horrible skeleton outfit laughed, "You are too chicken!"

The 3 other girls, one in a princess outfit, one as a slutty Alice and the other Mortitia from the Addam's Family, chuckled while the other boy in a sweatshirt and jeans spoke, "If you aren't chicken then let's go."

"Fine…"

…

"Since Kate is a chicken let's have Thomas open the door!" There were voices from the other side of the door. Mathias looked to Tino who grinned and nodded before rushing back to another room. The Dane smiled and eased the door open, "Whoa!"

"Who did that?"

"I don't know! Let's just go in and get this over with."

"Does anyone else feel like people are watching us?"

"Yeah. Hey! Cammie look behind the door!"

"What no way! Have Taylor!"

"Don't put this on me!"

"Fine. Jake! You do it!"

"You kidding me? Fine. I'm not chicken!"

"You were too chicken to wear a real costume!"

"I am a psycho pathic murdered! They look like anyone else." Jake slowly looked behind the door, "Ha! Nothing!"

They all walked in. The castle was dusty and filled with spiders, "It's cold in here…"

"It wouldn't be cold if you hadn't worn that slutty thing, Alice."

"Well I didn't decide to be a witch, Cammie!"

"Mortitia is NOT a witch she just seems that way."

There was the sound of a horses whinny and everyone went silent, "Isn't there supposed to be no living thing?" Thomas asked.

Everyone ran to the door but a draft came through and the door slammed. They all looked to each other. There was a loud laugh of what sounded to be a woman.

All of them screamed and ran through the castle. They eventually came to a large court yard. There were a couple of pastures and in both there were skeletal horses. They screamed again and turned but was stopped by a tall man with an ice cold glare. They screamed again, recognizing him from the old stories as the man that disappeared years ago, "Go b'ck…"

They screamed once more and turned and ran into another door and entered the castle again. They ran up the stairs and was stopped by a small group of ghosts that looked to be servants. Kate fainted, "Billy do something!"

The quarter back picked up the girl and ran, the others following. The ran into what seemed to be an office and saw a tall man in an old military uniform, "All will parish, da~?"

They quickly ran from the room, slamming the door and ran back down the stairs, screaming. They were lost. If only they could find the door! They turned down a hall and saw the man with the ice eyes from before now chained to a woman in a black dress who grinned, "I t'ld ya ta go b'ck..."

The woman, who seemed to be very flat chested, took a step forward to be in front of the other, "My, my, more visitors? You will make an excellent additions to my collection~."

The group screamed and turn running down the hall and found themselves back to the entrance, the door open. They ran from the castle and back to the town, the people staring and little children almost dropping their trick-or-treat bags as Taylor yelled, "The castle is haunted! It truly is the castle of evil!"


	14. Chapter 12

Berwald leaned on the fence watching as Tino worked the foal. Ruusu began to slow down and eventually came to a stop. Tino lifted his skirt a little and lead him over to Berwald, "I am going to check the other horses to see if they are all well. I want you to let Ruusu cool down."

The Swede nodded and held the rope as Tino walked into the barn. Ruusu nudged Berwald as he removed the lead rope. Berwald chuckled slightly, "H'y. I w'sn' star'n' th's time. As m'ch as 'd l'ke ta c'use he isn' in 'is dr'ss…" The 2 had stayed in the outfits they had gone to town in. Ruusu head butted him, "Hey! F'ne. 'll st'p j'k'n' 'round like th't." Berwald chuckled.

The young colt trotted around the pen triumphantly while Berwald watched shaking his head. There was a silence when a scream cast through the air from the barn. The Swede turned and quickly went to it. What he saw was Tino on the ground with a white Andalusian with black streaks through his main and tail, rearing and slamming down close to the Finn.

Berwald quickly pulled Tino away and lifted him bridal style and took him a safe distance from the horse before setting him down, "Ya 'll r'ght?" Tino was grabbing at his rib cage, "L't me see…" They could hear the Andalusian still moving and whinnying.

"But of Ghost! He is my brother's horse!"

"M' job is ya…N't yer br'ther's h'rse…L't me see yer side…" Tino looked back to the horse then back to Berwald before removing his hands to reveal a horse shoe mark of dirt on his shirt and some of the red getting darker, "How b'd does i—" Tino gasped as Berwald gently brushed his fingers against it, "Ya m'ght h've s'me br'ken ribs…"

"I don't care! What of Gh—" Tino was stopped and gasped again as the horse had begun to canter towards them.

Berwald looked back in time to see Ivan step calmly infront of the charging animal and hold his arms out, "Oстановить*!" The horse reared and stopped in front of the Russian, "Успокойтесь*…" Ivan stepped forward and stroked the Andalusian's nose and carefully breathed into one of his nostrils, "Успокойтесь, призрак*…" Ghost began to calm and backed back into the stall.

Berwald helped Tino to his feet and allowed the Finn to lean on him. Tino looked as if he was about to say something when Ivan turned, a dark aura seeming to form around him, "Я предупреждал вас никогда не идти рядом, что стойло!*"

Tino began to shake and looked to be scared, "I-En tarkoittanut*…"

Berwald looked at the Finn for a moment before taking a deep breath, "Look…I dunno wh't th' probl'm is b't T'no needs a d'ctor…now…"

The aura around the Russian darkened and his eyes narrowed, "Do not push your luck…You never speak unless spoken to, da…You have your luck because what you say is true…" Tino leaned more onto the Swede, "Get him to the infirmary…He will be further inspected there…"

**A/N**

**Остановить*-Halt in Russian**

**Успокойтесь*-Calm in Russian**

**Призрак*-Ghost in Russian**

**Я предупреждал вас никогда не идти рядом, что стойло!*- I have warned you never to go near that stall! In Russian**

**I-En tarkoittanut- I-I didn't mean to in Finnish**

**So it's finally done. Thank you to SteelPorcelainMXIV for your suggestion. ^^**


	15. Chapter 13 Flash Back 1

Tino looked between Ivan, Ghost, his own horse and finally his eyes landed on Butter-cup and Berwald when the Finn's vision blurred and suddenly everything was black.

…

The young Finn laughed as his young Frisian ran through the forest, his sister and adopted brother not far behind on their horses, "Tino! You're going to fast!" His older sister, Ginger, called out, her two year old, palomino colored Clydesdale throwing her head back as if agreeing.

"You guys are just going slow!" Tino laughed back.

"Wanna bet, da?" Ivan kicked his white Andalusian faster to catch up with Tino.

"Hey! Not fair guys! Your horses are meant to be faster!" Ginger pouted slightly, trying to catch up.

"You were the one that chose Butter-cup as your horse!"

"Well that's because look how beautifully she runs!"

"She hasn't even fully grown, da."

"Well neither has yours! Either of yours!"

Tino pulled his horse to a stop, "Look!" His siblings halted next to him.

Ginger took in a sharp breath, "The town…"

"I've never seen it this close before…" Ivan looked between the 2.

"I had to pass through it to get to the castle." Ivan shrugged and turned his horse back towards home, "If your parents find out we were this close to here we'll all be grounded."

Ginger sighed, turning her horse to follow, "Tino you coming?"

The youngest of the three was in a trance at one of the towns people, a young boy, a little older then Tino maybe. He had sharp piercing blue eyes, almost like ice, and wheat blond hair, "Tino?"

The Finn quickly broke out of his little trance as his Frisian let out a whinny and whipped her head, "Oh, right, sorry." He turned the horse to follow as well.

"What's the matter with you? You were so out of it, da." Ivan looked at Tino with slight worry.

"Yeah, you aren't even in a canter yet either."

"Oh it's…it's nothing. Just still amazed at the town I guess."

…

Ginger giggled and screamed as Ivan sprayed the hose at her. Tino chuckled until Ginger turned and threw a sponge at him, her smile mostly hidden by her fiery red hair. The horses threw their head back and whinnied their own for of laughter as their masters tried to wash them while having their little water fight.

By the end all three were laying on the wet stone pavement laughing while their horses snacked on the grass nearby, "If only everyday could be like this," Tino giggled out.

"Yeah, but Otho would never let us skip a class…" Ginger sighed.

"Well one day when we are older we can, da," Ivan smiled, looking on the bright side. The others nodded.

Tino stood and stretched, "I'm going to brush down Punainen*."

"Tino you're dress is filthy!" Ivan stood and started wiping down the back of Tino's black dress.

"Hey! Ginger's dress is too!"

"But she is older than both of us and can take care herself, da…"

Ginger laughed and stood, walking over to the horses, "Of course I can." Her dark red dress flowing in the slight breeze, "I'll quickly take care of mother's horse."

Tino shivered, "That's the biggest horse we have."

"Yeah, but mama is busy for now," Ginger entered the barn and reemerged with the giant brown Belgian draft horse, "Besides what's the worst that can happen?" The 2 brothers shrugged and went to their own horses to finish grooming them.

They were all silent as some of the servants brought their children around, showing them how to fulfill their duties for the future when their time has come. Tino looked up and saw Eric being showed how to trim the roses to perfection by the Norwegian's mother. In the garden over was Antonio being showed by his grandfather how to treat the vegetables.

The Finn sighed, wondering what was going to become of him. His sister will inherit the home, Ivan will take over their father's duties, that would leave nothing for Tino. All the positions were filled. He was going to be simply a waste of space. Maybe it'd be fine, he could help where he could and wouldn't have to worry about…

A loud shot cut through the air. Tino and Ivan struggled to calm their horses. A shriek sounded through the whinnies of horses, "Ginger!" Tino called out.

The 2 turned and saw the horses running, "Ginger!?" Tears began to form in the Finn's eyes, "Ginger where are you!?" The Belgian draft reared and there was a blood turning crunch sounded.

Servants ran from their stations to help calm the animals. Tino's father even ran out, "What happened?!" He looked at the chaos in front of him then to his 2 sons, "Where's Ginger?

Tino broke out and began crying while Ivan stepped forward, "She was grooming Fawn. We were just a few feet from her."

"I-I heard an awful s-sound…" Tino managed out.

Finally all the horses were calmed and were being brought to their stables again, "Reginald! Sir!" Tino's father turned to look at the servant, an American, as he ran up, "It's your daughter…"

Reginald looked at his sons before following the servant. Tino looked to Ivan before they both followed their father.

The sight before them made Tino want to throw up. Ginger was on the ground, neck broken, "Ginger! Ginger wake up!" Ivan ran forward and began to shake his adopted older sister, "You can't be dead, da!"

"Ivan…" Reginald stepped forward and placed a hand on the Russian's shoulder, "There is nothing we can do…She's gone…" Tear threatened all their eyes.

Tino fell to his knees and looked over to the shadows. A woman with blonde hair pulled back into a bun with a black dress, with a red transparent cloth over the skirt. She smiled and with her bright red lips blew the smoke away from the gun's nose that she was holding before fading away.

**A/N**

**So last Saturday came up faster then I liked and this chapter was only half written. But I took my time and it's ok.**

**I'm going to start these flash backs so you can learn more about Tino and Ivan and what they were before taking over the castle.**

**The woman at the end will be explained later.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Chapters should be posted on the regular schedule of every Saturday from now on.**


	16. Chapter 14

The Finn slowly opened his eyes to see the infirmary room. Mathias, Roderick and Toris were nowhere in sight meaning he must be fine now. He began to sit up when a pain shot from his right side causing him to fall back down. Tino looked to the dark corner and saw the woman with the blonde hair tied back in a bun glaring at him. Her dark violet eyes seeming to burn a hole through him, "_You fool…_"

The words rung clear in his mind before the woman faded away. He tried to clear his mind when the door opened, "T'no?" The Finn looked at the Swede, "Yer 'wake…"

"Yes…What had happened?" Berwald sat in a chair next the bed, "After I had blacked out…"

"I br'ght ya here…'van st'll seems ups't 'bout 'll this…" Tino closed his eyes taking a deep breath, "M'thias said th't you h've some int'rnal bruising 'n' a ch'pped rib…but th't's it…Toris said ya sh'ldn' go out ta th' b'rn fer a week 'r so…"

The Finn sighed, "Very well…when will I be able to leave this bed?"

"As soon as we are able to get the wraps on you," Toris entered the room, Felix following and holding his finger. Tino groaned, "Relax. Roderick went to find them. It's not often we need them here."

"Toorissss! This huuuurts!" Felix whined out.

"It's just a splinter..."

"It huuuuurts!"

Tino chuckled under his breath, "Toris you've had them before too. Just take care of it. You still are waiting on my wraps anyway."

The Lithuanian nodded and took Felix to another room. Berwald and Tino sat in silence when Roderick and Mathias entered, the Austrian holding some cloth.

…

Alfred looked over the small valley below his section when Arthur came up to him, "How are you feeling?"

The American jumped and looked at the Brit, "I'm fine. Everything is quite at the moment."

"As always you bloody idiot…"

"Hey! I still might have the chance to be a hero!" Alfred turned back to the field, more dedicated to his work. But what his watchful eyes didn't see was the small smile on Arthur's lips.

…

Bella peeked into Holland's office. The Dutch was looking down at some papers, "I know you're there…" The Belgian giggled slightly and entered.

"After noon~. I was wondering if you wanted some waffles?" She sat on his desk.

"If I wanted some I would have had some at breakfast…" He quickly lit his pipe, stuck it in his mouth and went back to his papers. Bella looked down at him with a disappointed frown.

**A/N**

**I lied…Now chapters should be on a regular schedule. I forgot I had to practice my ballet dance for the past few weeks. But hey here's the chapter made in my spare time. Hope you enjoyed!**


	17. Christmas Special

Fresh snowflakes fell softly to add a new layer on the old. Berwald looked from the window to the tree that was being decorated in the corner, it was Christmas Eve. Tino giggled as Mathias made jokes until Eric elbowed his gut, "You are going to help decorate, da?"

Berwald turned and looked at the Russian, "Ja…I g'ess…"

"Before you do I wish to speak with you…" Ivan turned gesturing for Berwald to follow. The Swede obeyed and was lead to a separate room, "I would like to warn you that if you do anything to hurt my little brother…You will be shipped out of here and out of this town…Understand?" Berwald nodded once, "Good…" He readjusted his scarf, "Now, if I were you…I would go out there and do as Tino instructs…"

Ivan left the room leaving Berwald looking after him with a raised eyebrow.

…

Berwald ended up helping decorate the higher up parts of the tree, "Berwald…" The Swede looked to the Finn, "Mathias will be finishing the tree…We will be going to our rooms to prepare for the party…"

Before the Swede could reply Tino walked past him and out of the room, "P'rty?"

…

Berwald stood in the large ball room. Christmas garlands and lights were hung. Roderick played soft Christmas music on the piano.

All around people were wearing more red and a little green. Tino still hadn't arrived, no one seemed to notice.

Berwald didn't have anything to do so he simply stood there when he felt someone brush a hand against his arm, "You look lonely~." Berwald looked over to see the Finn. What the Finn was wearing made the Swede blush. It was a Santa dress that went down to only the middle of his thigh and the fur, instead of white was black and he wore black high-heel boots that went to his knees.

"I st'll b'rely kn'w anyone here…"

"Hm~…" Tino looked at the large tree, "I just love Christmas…"

"I th'ght…"

"Halloween is alright…But I've always preferred Christmas…No one is afraid…" Suddenly Roderick began playing the tune to a slow version of "All I Want for Christmas Is You". Tino took a slight sharp intake of breath, "I love this song…Especially when Roderick plays it…"

Berwald looked at him a moment before holding out a hand to the Finn, "Th'n…would ya like ta d'nce?"

A small blush appeared on Tino's cheeks before smiling and taking the offered hand, "I would love to…"

Berwald lead Tino more toward the center of the room, amongst the other dancers and placed his free hand on the Finn's waist. Tino placed his own free hand on the Swede's shoulder.

They began slowly dancing not seeing Ivan carefully watching them as he danced with Mathew…Or the faded figure of a woman with blonde hair pulled up in a bun in a black dress that was blood stained on the bottom end. She narrowed her dark violet eyes at the Swede he and the Finn danced.

**A/N**

**So it's close to Christmas so this is the Christmas special… I won't be posting a chapter next week for 2 reasons one it's going to be so close to Christmas and two I'm having a Christmas party that Saturday so I'll be spending time with my friends and family. But I have a 12 hour drive coming up after Christmas so I should get a lot written. Hope you enjoyed!**


	18. Chapter 15

Berwald sat in the chair next to the Finn's bed as he slept. A silent click caused the Swede to look to the door, "How is he?" Natalie asked as she entered.

"B'tter…Sleep'n' now," Berwald spoke in now more than a whisper, "M'thias said he sh'ld be good ta leave 'nce he wake 'gain…"

The Belarusian nodded once, "Ivan should be pleased to hear this…"

"'van seemed…v'ry 'ps't at T'no go'n' near th't h'rse…"

Natalie sighed, shaking her head, "That horse was specially trained to fight anyone near him that isn't Ivan…" Berwald raised an eyebrow, "I don't know why he did it either…but he did…Now, if you'll excuse me. I will report Tino's statues to Ivan…Good day…" Before Berwald could reply she left.

…

Eric straightened and wiped his brow as he tossed aside the weed he had just pulled up. The Norwegian sighed and looked at the pile, "Long day?" Eric looked up at the speaker.

Mathias stood just at the entrance of the garden holding a glass of lemonade, "Wouldn't you like to know…"

"Well…" The Dane walked over to Eric and sat next to him, handing the Norwegian the drink, "You never show how you feel, so, yes I'd love to know."

Eric's expression didn't change, as expected, and he turned away taking a sip of his drink.

…

Tino slowly woke, feeling the pain in his side slowly returning, "Nh…" He shifted slowly when the slight sound of snoring. The Finn looked over to see that Berwald had fallen asleep in a chair next to the bed. Tino giggled quietly before, painfully, standing and putting a spare blanket over him and going back to the bed and falling back asleep himself.

**A/N**

**So…It's finally done. Short but done. Next week should be on time and longer. I just have been having writers block on all my stories, ones I'm already posting and ones I'm writing on paper/only have in my head. Anyway, Hope you enjoyed~!**


	19. Chapter 16

Tino tried not to grumble as he was wheeled down the hall in the wheelchair by Berwald. Toris had insisted that the Finn stay in the device for at least the day so he didn't put strain on his broken ribs, not wanting to risk re-injury. The Finn sighed, earning the Swede to question him, "I'm just thinking…"

"Mh…" Berwald continued without questioning further on that subject, "Where 's it ya w'sh ta go?"

Tino thought a moment before replying, "I have a lesson with Ludwig today so I would like to go to the flower garden. After you have brought me there, I want you to go to the school room and inform Ludwig that I am there for the lesson."

…

Lilli giggled as the large German shepherds as they sniffed at her and licked her face and hands. She always loved taking care of Ludwig's dogs more than Tino's small one. Not that she hated the dog. But she had stricter rules so she couldn't have as much fun. Maybe Ivan was over worried about the small thing that Tino loved so dearly.

She simply brushed the flooding ideas to the side and scratched behind one of the dog's ears as the door opened and closed again, "I brought the treats you wanted…" Lilli looked over to Jia.

"Thanks!" She giggled out, "Do you wanna give some to them too?"

Jia shook her head as she set the tray on the table, "I have other treats to make. The birds have been getting restless, so Gilbert says."

…

Elizabeta listened to Roderick playing the piano as she dusted the shelves in the room. The two didn't speak until the Austrian came to an abrupt stop and looked to the Hungarian, "Lizzy…"

Elizabeta looked over to her friend, "Yes?"

"Can you come here a moment and sit next to me?" He patted the empty spot next to him. The Hungarian shrugged and sat next to him, a break wouldn't hurt. As she sat there was a long silence before Roderick turned her and pushed their lips together.

The Hungarian's eyes widened and right before she could push away a very too familiar voice came from the door along with the sound of something hitting the floor, "Wh-What's going on!?"

The two looked over to see Gilbert standing just inside the room, floors at his feet. Elizabeta stood and tried to go over to him, "Gil, it isn't…"

"No! I know what this is…If you don't really love me you should've just said!" The Prussian had tears forming in his eyes, which he'd refuse to let fall, as he turned and stormed off. Leaving the Hungarian to stand there allowing her tears to fall. All while a shadowed figure's smile grew as her plan worked out perfectly. Her violet eyes filling with triumph.

**A/N**

**So tomorrow is my birthday so I'm posting this chapter a day early since I didn't have school today and it'd be easier than me trying to do the last touch ups while people are trying to hang out and make my day a great day. Hope you enjoyed!**


	20. Chapter 17

Berwald walked down the hall when Gilbert ran into him, "'re ya 'lr'ght?" The Prussian's eyes were filled with tears.

"It's nothing that the awesome me can't handle…"

"Ya sure?"

"…No," at that Gilbert began to crying.

"Wh't h'ppened?" The Swede lead him to a seat.

"That damn hoe was cheating on me…"

"Who?"

"Elizabeta! God I never should have trusted her…" Gilbert hid his face in his hands, "I just can't believe that bitch…"

Berwald placed a hand on his shoulder, "M'ybe it wasn' wh't it seemed?"

"Well that's what they'd want me to think!"

…

Tino sat in his room. There was nothing else he could really do in his situation. Mathias won't let him leave his room and Ivan has forbidden him to go to the stables for a month. The Finn sighed looking at his blue walls, not much could be done to go against his brother's orders…He was older and…more infected…No going against the Russian would be very bad.

…

Hercules looked up from the cat he was washing when he heard soft footsteps getting closer, "Is my shift over already, Michelle?"

The Seychelles girl simply nodded, "I know you enjoy spending time with the cats a lot but you'll have to sleep…"

"I know," the Greek sighed and leaned back against the wall, "I can just rest here."

"I-Is that really a good idea?"

"What's the worst that can happen? Besides I get to spend time with you and the cats more."

"A-Alright…"

**A/N**

**I'm sorry about the late and short chapter…but all last week I was fighting off an illness then this weeks I was just not in the mood then yesterday I had an organ infection…So next week the chapter will hopefully be longer and on time. Hope you enjoyed still!**


	21. Chapter 18

Gilbert walked down the hall with Feliciano trying to clear his mind. The whole day he had been trying to avoid Elizabeta but she kept trying to come up to him. Half way down the hall the Prussian could hear the familiar click of Elizabeta's heeled boots, before he could flee the Hungarian rounded the corner into view.

Gilbert looked down at the Italian and mumbled a quick apology before pinning the smaller to the wall and locking their lips together, his arm covering Feliciano's face from Elizabeta. The Hungarian stopped, tears forming in her eyes again as she turn and ran from the scene in front of her. Not knowing why or who the Prussian she loved so much was kissing.

When Elizabeta could no longer be heard Gilbert pushed away from Feliciano who looked at him with wide eyes, "Ve-…Wh-What was that about!?"

"Nothing…just forget that ever happened please…"

…

Elizabeta continued to run trying to erase the view of Gilbert kissing the mysterious person. It didn't take him long to move on. She just wished that he'd listen.

Elizabeta eventually stopped and sat on a small couch trying to catch her breath through her sobs. It was quiet besides her sounds of grief. She wanted to be alone. Alone so she can sort out her feelings. Feelings on how she hated Roderick for ruining what she had. Feelings on how she still loved Gilbert so dearly. Her thoughts made her deaf, deaf to the sound of a door behind her opening and closing. But not blind, not blind as a black handkerchief was held out to her.

"S'meth'n' h'ppen?" Elizabeta jumped slightly and looked at the Swede, "Use th's…" He put the handkerchief into her hand.

"Th-Thank you…" She dabbed her eyes with it, "G-Gilbert and I-I are in a b-bad situation…"

"I kn'w…" The Hungarian gave him a questioning look, "He t'ld me…"

"B-But he doesn't know the full st-story!" Elizabeta defended herself, "R-Roderick kissed me out of nowhere! I-I still love Gil-Gil so much!"

Berwald looked her over a moment before replying, "'ll see wh't I c'n do ta get 'im ta t'lk w'th ya…"

"R-Really?!" He nodded, "Oh thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She threw her arms around him.

…

Tino watched as Elizabeta hugged Berwald before getting up and running down the hall happily and the Finn couldn't help but feel the stab of envy in his heart.

**A/N**

**Idea credit for this chapter goes to "anon", thank you. And also thank you to those that also gave me ideas for this chapter. I loved them. But I wasn't able to squeeze them into this chapter but I will use them at some point ^^ Thank you and hope you enjoyed!**


	22. Chapter 19 Flsh Back 2

The young Finn sat on his bed in his shared room while Ivan laid on the bed above them, "Wh-What do you think mama and papa are talking about?"

There was a rustle as the Russian shifted, "I don't know… But it can't be good, da…" There was a knock at the door. Ivan sat up, "Come in."

The door opened to show maybe a year older then Ivan, 11? He had spiked up hair and a scar on his forehead, "Master Ivan?" The Russian jumped down from the bed and looked at him, "Your parents want to speak with you…" Without a word Ivan followed him leaving Tino alone.

The Finn shook slightly at the silence. After what had happened to Ginger he didn't want to be alone. He didn't know what was going to happen now. What he'll do…Ginger always looked after him and even Ivan sometimes. But now she was gone…

Who was that woman at the field? She was certainly the cause of this pain…

_Tino_

The Finn gasped and looked up and around to find the speaker, a woman.

_ Tino_

"Wh-Who's there? What do you want?"

_You know what to do…_

He looked to the darkest corner and saw the woman from before and stood, "You! You did this!"

The woman smiled. _Yes and now it's you who will be the next to run this home_. Her lips didn't move.

"What are you talking about?! Leave my family alone!"

_Kids…You're still young…8 aren't you? You will learn soon…Very soon…_

"What do you mean?!" The woman vanished, "H-Huh?" The Finn stared at the spot she was standing for the longest time trying to let everything sink in.

…

Tino sat at the dinner table next to Ivan. The seat next to him empty. He wasn't really listening to his parents until his father said, "You both are to stay away from the horses for a month so we know that what happened won't happen again…And the horses are yo remain in their stall unless they are being worked with…"

"B-But father-!" Tino spoke up.

"No buts Tino…" His mother interrupted, "You are to do as you are told…"

"Y-Yes mama…" Both Ivan and Tino bent the heads to avoid the woman's glare.

**A/N**

**Sorry I didn't post last week I was caught up in homework and other things**


	23. Chapter 20

Ivan paced in front of his desk, "She isn't please with Tino's actions lately…" The Russian looked to Holland.

"I am aware of this, da…" He continued to pace, "But there is no fully controlling my little brother…He has so much fighting spirit…"

"That spirit could end up killing him the same way both your sister…"

Ivan turned on the other, the dark purple aura forming, "We do not speak of her!"

Holland cringed in fear, "My apologies…"

The Russian tried to calm, "I trust that Berwald has been doing a good job protecting Tino, da?"

"He did protect him instead of calming your horse when he was ordered to…"

"…I want you to keep an eye on Berwald when Tino isn't present…"

"As you wish…" Holland stood before bowing and leaving.

Ivan turned and looked out the window to see Tino in the rose garden with Ludwig and Berwald. The Russian watched as Ludwig turned to the portable chalk board Tino looked over to the barn and just stared. It pained Ivan to see his adopted brother upset but it was for his own good… "What am I going to do with you, Tino?"

…

Tino watched as Felix brought one of the horses from the barn and lead him around. He wanted to go see them but if Ivan found out he was anywhere near the barn before he was ungrounded he'd never see it again…

"Tino! Pay attention!" The Finn snapped back to look at the board as Ludwig slapped the ruler next him.

**A/N**

**Sorry this is so short…I'm having writer's block big time… and I'm tired… But next week should be longer and better…Hope you enjoyed!**


	24. Chapter 21

Yekaterina carefully patched back together the dress that was brought to her from Tino. He had ripped it one time while riding. She hasn't had time to fix it sooner but didn't panic. It wasn't one of the Finn's favorites and it was for winter. The Ukrainian sighed as she held the dress out looking that the long sleeves then to the black fur trim. It appeared that on the left sleeve the fur had come a little loose.

"That will have to be fixed soon won't it?" She looked up to see Eduard, "Winter will be here sooner than you think. And my guess is that Tino will be wanting that."

"Yes, yes," The Ukrainian brushed him off, "I was just going to fix it."

"Hm…" The Estonian scratched his chin, "Well once you're done how would you like to join me in the computer room?" Yekaterina glared up at him from her work.

…

Tino giggled as he spun in the snow. Fresh flakes falling around him and melting into the fur of his winter dress. He was so glad Yekaterina was able to fix it a week ago.

Berwald watched the Finn. Tino seemed to change moods with the weather; there was a sudden snow fall over night. The Swede sighed as the Finn seemed to calm as he walked back to the patio as if nothing had happened. He paused when he got to the Swede, "Ya h've snow all 'ver yer sk'rt…" Berwald stepped forward, resting a hand on Tino's upper arm, and used the other to brush the snow from Tino's skirt.

Tino's eyes widened as if he watched the Swede. The Finn couldn't help but think of winters from before, "Yes…Thank you, Berwald…"

Once the Swede finished he straightened and removed his jacket and wrapped it around Tino's shoulders, "L'ts go in b'fore ya c'tch s'meth'n'…"

Tino nodded before wrapping the jacket closer around him and following Berwald inside.


	25. Chapter 22

Kiku ran his fingers through his hair looking at the blank canvas before him. Ivan wanted a new painting by the end of the week…

The only problem, nothing was coming to mind. The Japanese man's friends Ludwig and Feliciano were even had nothing. Kiku sighed and looked out the window to the garden and suddenly had an idea.

…

"What is this?" Kiku shook slightly hearing the disappointment in the Russian's voice.

"I-I did not know what to paint, sir," he blushed looking at the painting of Jia, the servant of Taiwan decent, from behind smelling a flower.

"So where did you get this idea, da?"

"I-I rooked out the window, sir…"

Ivan looked between the painting and the window, "Very well…Send this to Bjord and Ravias to hang it somewhere not in the halls. Maybe in a room…"

**A/N**

**This chapter is so short it's not funny… But I'm at such a writer's block atm…**


	26. Chapter 23 Flash Back 3

The young Finn tossed in his sleep walking Ivan, "Tino…" The Russian looked off the side off his bed down at Tino, "Tino wake up!"

Tino gasped and woke with a start, "H-Huh!?"

"You were having a bad dream again, da?" Ivan's voice soothed to a calming whisper. The Finn nodded as a whimper slipped from his lips, "It's been almost a week…"

"I-I know…B-But the sight of G-Ginger…"

Ivan sighed and jumped down from his bed and sat on the edge of Tino's, "I know…But we have to move on. You'll grow up to run this castle…"

"But I don't want to!" Tears built in his eyes, "I don't want to take mama's place!"

Ivan was silent for a moment when a dark violet aura formed around him, "You don't understand…" His voice was deep and echoed with a second voice.

"H-Huh?" Tino's eyes widened and he began to shake.

"Taking our parents places is why we are born…" Ivan seemed to glare into Tino's soul with almost black, purple eyes causing Tino to pull his legs closer to him, "If we don't…_she_ won't be very happy…"

"Sh-She? Y-You've seen the woman too!?" The Finn looked at his Russian brother with wider eyes.

"Seen her? I've met her…"

"Wh-Wha—" Tino was cut off as the woman appeared behind Ivan, laughing, laughing at him.

Tino woke with a start. He sat up more and looked around, "Ya 'lr'ght?"

The Finn looked at the Swede sitting in the couch opposite of him, "Ye..." His voice cracked slightly so he cleared his throat, "Yes…"

"Ya w're hav'n' a bad dream, 'gain?" Tino looked down his eyes widening. After a few minutes the Swede asked the same thing, not changing his words, "Ya w're hav'n' a bad dream?"

Tino shook his head slightly, looking back up with his normal look, "Maybe…How would I know? I don't dream anymore…" Berwald looked him over a moment before accepting the answer, "How much longer until we arrive?"

"'bout h'lf 'n hour...Why 're we go'n' ta t'wn?...In th's none the l'ss…" He looked at the interior of the carriage.

"We need to pick some small things up for winter…and this is a much easier way of travel."


	27. AN

**AN**

**So I'm in the biggest writer's block ever. So I always love people's ideas. If you tell me at least two characters you want to have in chapter 24 and what they do or just an idea of what could happen. I'd love to hear it. Just let me know and I'll for sure post the new chapter next week. Sorry to keep you guys waiting.**

**Finnyfin**


End file.
